coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8738 (21st September 2015)
Plot The Platts are in a celebratory mood, except for Kylie who fears Callum will wriggle out of it again. Roy and Cathy mark Roy's 61st birthday. Cathy is embarrassed when Alex sends Roy a birthday card from her which says "I love you" on it. Sally boasts about Rosie's modelling assignment in Dubai which means she can't make the wedding. Mary and Anna lay on a birthday tea for Roy, after which Cathy takes him to Blackpool for his surprise exhibition. Yasmeen press-gangs Anna into coming over for a three-hour talk about Gary and Alya's wedding. Faye is shocked when Craig tells her he can't meet her as he has a date. Cathy plans to tell Roy how she feels about him in Blackpool. The Platts are stunned when Callum saunters into the bistro, having been released on bail. Nick and Andy throw him out. Steve isn't happy to hear he's putting on a going-away party for Lloyd and Andrea. DS Tyler tells the Platts there isn't enough evidence to charge Callum with harassment but asks them to tell him if he does anything else. At David's insistence, Gail stays at Audrey's with Max and Lily. Michelle and Andrea trick Steve and Lloyd into going into the Rovers cellar and lock them in. Callum lets himself into No.8 and hears David and Kylie talking about getting a payday loan to raise the £20,000. He demands the money by tonight. Steve only talks to Lloyd to complain about their partners conspiring against them. He calls Eileen and orders her to let him out. David can only raise £3,500 and drives off to face Callum. Jason also plans to find Callum, and is caught by Tony carrying a crowbar. Tony hits Jason to stop him. Cast Regular cast *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon Guest cast *DS Tyler - Martin Walsh Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and cellar *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Jason's Construction - Yard *Blackpool - Promenade Notes *There were no episodes on Friday 18th September due to Rugby World Cup coverage. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Platts are stunned when Callum is released on bail, but he agrees to vanish for good, if David and Kylie can get him £20,000 by the evening, and Cathy whisks Roy away on a mystery trip to Blackpool. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,920,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2015 episodes